After the End
by The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen
Summary: TLO spoiler! Rick Riodan ended the series with “and for the first time, I didn’t look back.” What happens after? Multiple POVs, demigods and Gods… Percabeth… I promise! First PJO fanfic! Be nice please!T cuz im paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

After the end

**Chapter 1: I lose a race**

I took off after Annabeth as soon as she called for a race. I sped down the hill trying to catch up with her. I shouldn't have even tried; it all went downhill from there. And, when I say downhill, I mean it. I was about half-way down the hill when, all of a sudden, I tripped over a huge tree branch. I fell right on my back and I heard a laugh from the bottom of the hill, which I knew was Annabeth. I closed my eyes as I listened to the sound of her footsteps back up the hill. When I thought she was close, I peeked one eye open and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a light peck on the cheek, as I was scared that there was anyone else around. I whispered into her ear, "Ready to go?"

She laughed and said, "Sure Seaweed-Brain, just as long as you admit that I won, I'm all good."

"Then let's go!"

We hopped into the Camp-Half Blood Van, driven by Argus and we headed off to New York City. I hadn't seen the place since right after the battle, so I was a little scared to see what it looked like. In comparison to how it looked last time, it looked good. Most of what was destroyed had been cleaned up. I noticed that there were still a few statues missing ( from when Annabeth and I turned them on using Daudelus' Plan 23) but other than that, everything looked fine. I was relieved, my city was fine.

We got to my apartment , where we met my mom and my new step-dad. My mom immediately greeted us, "Hey Kids! How are you guys!" We answered our usual fines, and my mom, being the cool mom that she is, sensed that we wanted a few moments alone so she calmly said, "All right, you kids have fun."

We went to my room just after I grabbed some water for the flower that Calypso had given me last summer. I wondered how she was, I'd been sad when I'd left her, but now, I knew it was worth it as I glanced towards Annabeth. She noticed the cup in my hands and I decided it was time to tell her the whole truth, about Calypso and everything else that I hadn't told her. "Well, Annabeth…"

**A/N: Well, tell me your thoughts! Loved it hated let me know! Everyone's opinion counts… If you guys like it, I'll post a chapter 2! Also.. any title suggestions? This one is really crappy….**


	2. Everyone is Sure

**Disclaimer: I ,sadly, do not own any of these characters.**

**Chapter 2: Everyone is Sure**

Before I spilled my guts out to Annabeth, I took a moment to remember Calypso. I remembered her flawless face and her braided caramel hair. I remembered the way that I smiled at her and the way she smiled back. Then, I remembered how sad that also made her, as she knew how cruel the Fates were being to her. Sending her me, a person she couldn't help but fall in love with. Ever since I left her island, I thought at what would have happened if I had stayed, if I didn't ever come back. Would the Titans have won? If so, wouldn't they have released Calypso? And if they did, would she have left me behind?

No. I told myself this every time. Especially now. If I hadn't left, Annabeth and I, well wouldn't be Annabeth and I. I took another deep breath, and prepared for whatever would happen next. I didn't know why but I just knew that Annabeth needed to know.

"Well Annabeth, Do you remember when we were on Mount Saint Helens? And I made that huge explosion? And was gone for a really long time?"

She nodded and tried to seem brave and ready for what I would throw at her, but in her eyes I could tell that she was nervous.

"I need to tell you where I was. I ended up on this beautiful island called Ogygia. I had serious wounds, and there was someone nice enough to help me get better. She fed me nectar and ambrosia. She looked about fifteen or sixteen with braided caramel hair. She was related to Zoe Knightshade. Her name was Calypso."

Annabeth made a soft gasp.

I continued with my story, "Annabeth, I'm not gonna lie to you. She was pretty. And I couldn't help smiling when I saw her. But she always seemed to shy away, like she didn't want to become close at all. Not even be friends. I wanted to know why. So, I did the easiest thing possible: I asked her. She regretted telling me, but she did anyways. She said that in the first war she fought with the Titans and was punished to stay on that island forever by the Gods. On the island, she is pretty much immortal: she never ages. She says from time to time comes a hero that she takes care of… and that the hero is usually sent by the Fates. She told me the Fates are cruel to her, and send her a person that they know can't stay. She's always wanted a companion on the island, but no one who has ever come has been able to stay. Even worse for Calypso, she told me that the Fates send her someone that… that…" I trailed off.

This is the first time Annabeth spoke, "Just spit it out Percy and continue!"

I took her instructions, "Someone, well, that she can't… help falling in love with. Then Hephaestus came and told me that I should make I decision soon. Whether to stay or to leave? At first, I wasn't sure, because I felt bad for Calypso and I wanted her to be happy. Yet I knew that I had to go back to my friends and Camp HalfBlood. So, I came back. But till this day I always think about what would have happened if I stayed. And now, I felt since we're together, that you should know. I'm sorry if you're mad at me for doubting whether I should have come back. I still think I made the right decision."

Annabeth was silent just sitting there on my bed next to me for a few minutes, and her expression was blank so I couldn't tell what she was thinking even slightly. I was prepared for her to slap me, or punch me. I thought she might yell, or even dump me. I expected almost everything she could do, except for what she actually did. It was I actually what I was going to do if she got mad.

Annabeth whispered, " Percy…" before she leaned in and kissed me. I was more than willing to kiss her back. My hands grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her closer to me. I caressed her cheek as my left hand then slowly traveled down her back, and when it got to about mid-back she scooted even closer to me. She wrapped her hands around my back. She sighed softly and as my hand continued down her back I sighed too. Annabeth grasped me even tighter and gracefully moved herself and sat on my lap. After that, we stayed there just kissing for a several more minutes until we both finally pulled away. We sat there for even longer staring into each other's eyes, which is one for the first time I was absolutely positive that I had made the right choice.

**APOV(Annabeth):**

After hearing the story, I felt a slight pang of jealousy. Percy regretting coming back? No. I had to remind him that he made the right choice. So I leaned in and kissed him as passionately as I could. By the end of that kiss, not only was I did I know that I had made Percy sure that he had made the right choice. But I was also sure that I had made the right choice. With Percy.

**APOV (Aphrodite):**

Aw… well those to finally got a bit more romantic… I would wait awhile before I would test their love for each other but I would first let what happens happen.

**Well… that's chapter two! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating this sooner, but I was trying to make it just right and on top of that my summer has been real hectic (meaning that we had a house guest meaning that I had no writing time) So once again sorry for the late update, and also sorry for rambling on about my problems. Please Review if you liked this chapter! Also, this chapter was pretty short, but i PROMISE that the next chapters will be longer!! I had A LOT of requests for longer chapters! **

**Peace! – The True Mrs. Edward Cullen 3**


	3. Author's Note! Please Read! Important!

**A/n: Okay. I know you all were probably expecting a chapter, but the truth is I'm stuck on this story. I had a great idea to where I was going to take it, but I didn't write the idea down, so now it has completely vanished from the surface of my brain.**

**So, I'm looking for a beta/co-writer (whatever you want to call it) to help me out with this story. I will give full credit to whoever the person is.**

**So, if you're interested, please PM me and give a little summary of where you'd like to take the story.**

**Thanks so much! And once again, I'm sorry!**

**XOXO**

**~The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen**


End file.
